star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
John Doe
A Song featured in Star Season 5 Episode 3 The Battles & Knockouts Lyrics Jordy Seems like your heart stops workin The minute they close the curtain You take off your mask and take off your costume And if anyone asks, you're taking a smoke break And drinking some coffee But everyone knows what you're doing Skylar Seems like the bus moves slower Just 'cause you got somewhere to go So you take a few pills in Beverly Hills But if anyone asks, you've got a prescription You got an addiction Who do you think that you're foolin? Deekina Deek! I just want the Deek I know Once you put the drinks on hold Maybe you could come back home Deek Oh oh oh... Anasteshia Uh, everybody's addicted to something Everybody gotta grip onto something Even if it's just to feel the responsive appeal Maybe once, maybe twice, maybe hundreds of times Hundreds of times Without it it's just harder to function at times You race to the bottom of every single bottle As if there was someone or something to find You struggle in yo mind and you tell yourself lie after lie 'Till you get to the point where it's no longer private The people that you work with notice the signs When you walk in the room, it gets noticeably quiet So you break up the silence You say you've been at the gym But the way that you look can't blame on a diet So what you hidin? Deekina Deek! I just want the Deek I know Once you put the drinks on hold Maybe you could come back home Deek Jordy Oh oh oh... Skylar I probably had too many things, smashed too many freaks Had too much to da, I mean had too much to drink Left the club, ended up in custody Random drug tests, passed it luckily My boy broke with me cus he walked in and suddenly With a woman up under me I told er "Wait! It ain't what it look like I must've slipped and fell, clumsy me" Anasteshia Well at least I admit Cus the worst you could do is to do it and not be man enough to say that you did it That's just how you prevent it But I ain't no different I love all the money, the fame and the parties with beautiful women I spent so much time as an underground artist Cus I was afraid to succumb to the business and what I've become But that what you judge will become The path with the greatest resistance That's how the tables can turn when they pivot And change your perspective and flip your entire position My whole life I've been dyin and wishin To live and experience everything possible When I told em my dreams they just said it ain't logical Now I can see it, it's optical Jordy Oh oh oh... Deekina Deek! I just want the Deek I know Once you put the drinks on hold Maybe you could come back home Deek! Category:Star Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Song Category:The E Factor